


Please Ma'am

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Begging, Blow Jobs, Crying, Dom/sub, Edge Play, Edging, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Light Masochism, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Nancy edges Steve.





	Please Ma'am

**Author's Note:**

> EDGING PORN IS MY FAVORITE IN THE WORLD. IDK IF I DID THIS JUSTICE.  
> please comment!   
> xx  
> T

Edgeplay - Nancy and who? 

Nancy is kneeling next to Steve, who’s handcuffed to the bed. He’s fully naked and she’s in her pale pink bra and underwear, hair tied into a knot so it doesn’t get in her way. Steve’s a bit breathless already, blushing, like he always does during these games. 

“Do you remember the rules?” She asks, running a hand over his chest. 

He jumps at the touch and then nods, 

“No coming until you tell me too.” 

She nods, 

“Good boy. What happens if you come without permission?” 

“I get punished,” says Steve quietly. 

“That’s right. Now, tell me your colors.” 

“It’s green for good, yellow for slow down and red for stop.” 

“Good boy. I’ll check on you, but if at anytime you need to slow down or stop you let me know, okay?” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Good boy, are you ready?” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

Nancy smiles, 

“Alright.” 

She climbs on top of Steve and leans down to kiss him softly. He parts his mouth and she licks into it, running her hands through her hair. She presses her body against his, her breasts, her soft stomach and kisses down his neck. She bites like he likes and he jerks his hips and she feels the start of his erection. Just at this. She smiles against his neck and moves lower licking at his nipples. He groans and bucks his hips again, 

“Please,” 

Nancy smiles, nips at his nipple, 

“Already?” 

“Fuck, you just, you know just what to do to get me going.” 

She giggles, hand wrapping around his hip, nails scratching his groin, 

“That’s the point. Trust me, you don’t want me to touch your cock yet,” she licks up his stomach and it clenches. She dips her tongue into his belly button and he groans. 

“I do, Nancy, ma’am,” 

She kisses the top of his pubic bone, 

“Baby I’m gonna make you cry. I’m going to bring you to the edge over and over until you beg me to stop.” 

He groans, 

“Ma’am,” 

She smirks, 

“Fine baby. I’ll indulge you.” 

Indulging him includes snaking down his body until she takes his cock in her mouth. There’s no teasing, no licking of the head, no preparing him, she just sinks her mouth over him and bobs down until he hits the back of her throat. 

“Fuck!” He bucks against the handcuffs hard. 

She gags on his cock and he groans, hips pumping up. She slides back, saliva dripping out of her mouth,   
“Does that feel good?” 

“Ma’am, please, please,” 

She smiles, kisses the tip of his cock and slides back down. She deepthroats him perfectly, pulls out all the stops. Rolls his balls, and precome slides down her throat. 

“I’m close,” he chokes out. 

She slides off,   
“Good boy,” she says, throat raspy, right before sliding back down. 

“Fuck! Nance, I said!” 

She twists his balls particularly hard and he yanks at the cuffs again, 

“Fuck! Miss Nancy! Ma’am! I’m sorry! I’m close!” 

She swallows around the head of his cock and he jerks so hard her eyes water, 

“Please! Stop!” 

That’s new, she slides back, 

“Color?” 

His chest is heaving, 

“Green. Green. I just, I was gonna come, I don’t,” he pants, “wanna make you happy.” 

She smiles and kisses his stomach, 

“Good boy. Because you’re not allowed to come, right?” 

He nods,   
“Right.” 

She wraps her hand around his spit slick dick and strokes. Tight and fast like he likes, thumb nudging under the head at every stroke, it’s not long before he’s yanking at the cuffs again, 

“Fuck, close, close!” 

She keeps going, thumb flicking over the head and he swears loudly, 

“Ma’- I’m gonna come,” 

She takes her hand away and his hips jerk, 

“No you’re not.” 

Steve drops against the bed, 

“Fuck,” 

Nancy gives him a couple minutes to come down, running her hands over his thighs and stomach. Then she’s grabbing his cock again. He groans, and bucks his hips and when she looks up his eyes are closed. She leans in and licks the tip of his dick and he groans out her name. 

“Steve, look at me,” she says softly, hand still moving slowly over his dick. 

He blinks them open slowly, and groans loudly, going to close them again. 

“Ah, ah, ah, keep them open.” 

He looks down at her and moans, 

“Nancy, fuck. I mean, ma’am, shit,” 

She slides her mouth down his cock and looks up at him under her lashes, 

“Fuck, please, can I come? I’m close, I’m close,” 

She swallows around his cock, closes her eyes and moans as her nose touches his pubes, 

“Fuck! I’m close, can I?” 

Nancy slides off slowly and grins at him, 

“No.” 

She gives him less time to recover. Strokes him quickly and sucks on his nipple until he’s groaning and pleading, 

“Can I come? Nancy, ma’am?” 

“No,” she kisses his sternum and he thrusts his whole body at her, honest to god whining. 

“Ma’am,” 

She rakes her nails down his chest, 

“What’s your color?” 

“Green.” 

She smiles and wraps her hand around his dick, 

“Okay, good boy.” 

She brings him to the edge two more times, and then she climbs on his lap, kisses him sweetly. Runs her hands through his hair, wipes away his tears. 

“Open your eyes for me, my pretty boy.” 

He blinks them open slowly, chest heaving, lets out a sob when he sees her, 

“Please, miss, Nancy, Nancy, Nancy,” his voice breaks on a sob. 

“Steve, baby, what’s your color? Do you need to stop?” 

“No!” he cries, “Please let me come. Green. I wanna come,” he sobs.   
She kisses his forehead, 

“You can come baby. My pretty boy.” 

She wraps her hand around his dick and strokes him, softly. He’s so red. So sensitive. It takes about two minutes for him to come, easily, with a soft, 

“Miss Nancy,” 

Nancy strokes him through it, until he whines and then she’s off of him. She unhooks his wrist and rubs at them, 

“Good boy, such a good boy. How do you feeling?” she asks softly. 

She pushes his hair out of his face and she pulls him up so he’s resting on her chest. She reaches over to grab the bottle of water, and helps him take a drink. He’s shivering, and she pulls the blanket up, holding him tighter, 

“Good boy. You did so good. I love you much Steve, it’s okay baby. You’re okay baby.” 

He closes his eyes and rests his head on her breasts, 

“Sleep?” 

“Yes baby, sleep.” 

“Thank you,” he says softly. 

She kisses his forehead, 

“Thank you baby.”


End file.
